thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitty Mew
' Name:' Kitty Mew Age: 12 (13 1st day of hunger games) District: Capital (14, 2) Personality: Kitty is sweet, seductive and cute. She is always doing what people say and sticking to the shadows, trying not to grab others attention. She can be rather sweet at times and encourage others, as well as scare them as a joke. If she had to kill, she would either make a real show of it, using her genetically altered ' ' fingernails (claws) to rip them apart or a scythe to make a whisker shape through their stoumach. She will also kill quickly if she feels pity for someone Strengths: '''Manipulation, Speed, Ripping things apart (With her claws) '''Weaknesses: '''Swimming, Water, Keeping Track Of Time '''Weapon: '''Her claws and scythes, thought if she ever needed another, she is okay with throwing knives. '''Gender: '''Female/Feline '''Biography: Kitty was never the one to complain if somthing wen't wrong, she's just sit by and watch it happen. But one particular morning, changed everything. Her mother and father were talking in rushed tones, and when Kitty walked in, they just stopped. Kitty had looked at them up and down before asking "Mother, Father, whats the matter?" and the had suddenly walked closer to her, as if trying to capture a cat or kitten, and then father scooped her up and threw her in a human sized cage. Kitty had then stared at the knowingly. "I'm not a cat." she had said, before pressing closer to the cage. "But you want me to be." her father had shook his head before swinging Kitty off into a large, pink truck. The back was filled with gas, which automatically knocked her out. When she awoke, she was in a surgical room and they were poking at her. When they saw her away the yelled and automatically gassed her again. The problem was she could hear everything perfectly, loud, fast paced beeping was heard from a machine close to her, and wierd noises that sounded like the peircing of a skull was heard just above her head. Of course she couldn't see or feel anything, but she had a sense of what was going on. Her parents always wanted a cat, so they were making their daughter one. Kitty had awoke halfway through the surgery, just as they were editing her new tail and ear movements into her brain. And she had hissed and clawed at them, crying and screaming, before she fainted. The beeps had gotten louder, but she could faintly hear yelling, before it sounded like a fight broke out in the very room she was in. She heard barks and bunny hops, and snaps of the mouth, before everything had turned to the beeping of the moniter, which had sped up so quickly, that Kitty suddenly realised, she was dying. She woke up again, to find that she was no longer in pain, but instead she had animal ears, tails and claws. She had looked around the room to see a dog boy, crocodile girl, fox man and sheep lady, and staring at her. Kitty bit her lip, only to find it bleeding, she put a finger to her teeth to find fangs and then had shook her head and looked to them. "Am.. I alive?" she asked, and they had nodded. "Your one of us now." and Kitty had them lived with them until she was suddenly reaped. Token: '''Ball Of Yarn '''Alliance: Careers or a small unwanted alliance Fear(s) Turning Into A Full-On Cat '''Height: '''4'9 Tektek Gallery Non Backstory Ref. Basic Everyday ©.png|Basic Everyday Attire (Capital) Basic Everday (D2).png|Basic Everyday Attire (D2) Basic Everday (D14).png|Basic Everyday Attire (D14) Reaping ©.png|Reaping Attire © Reaping (D2).png|Reaping Attire (D2) Reaping (D14).png|Reaping Attire (D14) Category:Capitol Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 12 Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes Category:12 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Escaped the Arena